Dirty Temptations
by SomeG
Summary: Mr. Cooper is the new Math teacher—he's hot, he's sexy and he's twenty-three years old. Sonny Munroe is a student who just can't stay away...Of course, every girl in school has the hots for him, but he only has his eyes on a certain student. What happens when the attraction they feel is finally put into action? CHANNY! Rated M for a reason!
1. Attractions

_Oh, yes… This is the story all you M-rated readers have been waiting for! I did a bit of a research to see if anyone has written this before, but failed to gather it. I did find some where the situation is quite reversed, and Sonny's the teacher, but it wasn't some M-rated sexy fiction like I wanted it to be. So I decided to write my own view on it, which I think that many of you have waited for. This plot-line appeals very much to me._

* * *

**Dirty Temptations**

**Summary:** Mr. Cooper is the new Math teacher—he's hot, he's sexy and he's twenty-three years old. Sonny Munroe is a student who just can't stay away...Of course, every girl in school has the hots for him, but he only has his eyes on a certain student. What happens when the attraction they feel is finally put into action?

**Chapter 1—Attractions**

Sonny Munroe rushed through the halls of the huge high-school, without missing a beat. She ran as fast as her short legs may afford, desperately trying to win against time. But it wasn't any easier when a huge bag full of books was hanging on to her back, also pushing her perky breasts together—which were visibly bouncing now. She stumbled a few times, but managed to pick her pace back up.

She was in such a hurry owing to the fact that her Math class had started a few minutes ago, and she wasn't in the mood to deal with the cruel, old math teacher. Boy was she heartless. Sonny's heart got a bit of relived when she recognized the hallway of her Math class. There were several classrooms' entrances in that hallway that had her at a loss. But she still didn't let her feet come to a stop, and absentmindedly pushed a door open.

Much to her bad luck, she had gotten into the wrong classroom. In fact, it wasn't even a classroom! It wasa place where most students were often called to, but never dare to go inside with their own will—they didn't have any. Her math class was held in the room next to this one, she recalled. But now she had stumbled through the door, tripped over her own feet, and fell head first into the office—all that just because of her disconcertion.

She felt the heavy load of the bag push its weight on her back, making it even harder for her to get back up. She was on her hands and knees in the doorway to Mr. Condor's office, and gentle hands around her helped her to stand. Even a blind man could tell how embarrassed she was. When Sonny got up, her head nervously and shyly looked up to see two men staring her in shock, which indeed shocked _her_.

Now and only now did she realize that she wasn't in her Math classroom, she was in the _freaking principal's office._ Her heart thumped inside her, threatening to barge out of her body while she damned herself mentally. She tried to read their faces individually. Although one of them was pretty familiar, the other stood more, as it had a somewhat obnoxious smirk on his face and she didn't recall seeing the young man anywhere in this school.

The smug face belonged to a fairly tall and slender body, that had a bunch of angelically golden hair sweeping above a pair of intense blue orbs—which could easily be mistaken for beautiful gems. Sonny's gaze darted towards his kissable lips which were dabbed a little of pink, curving into a lopsided smile. She stared at the young man, already mesmerized by his exceeding charm. And that didn't go unnoticed by the lad.

He observed the sixteen-year-old student with an amused expression, feeling somewhat entertained by her presence. He glanced at Mr. Condor—who was now visibly annoyed that some student had interrupted him and his to-be teacher. But it wasn't the same with the young man—nuh-uh, he was actually attracted to that little girl. He watched with interest as her blush fell all over the place.

Mr. Condor got even more frustrated, seeming that this girl wasn't going to get out any sooner. He balled his fists out of anger and agony, but neither of the duo noticed this and kept staring at each other like a couple in love, when they hadn't even introduced themselves. The principal finally spoke up, unable to take the stupidity (according to him) any longer.

"Young lady! What do you think you're doing?" He snapped at her, making both of them jump of their trance—but mostly the young man.

"Uh… I-I'm sorry, sir. I was just-just—"

"Enough! just get out of here this instance! Don't you know that you aren't allowed to visit my office unless I call you? I'm letting you go this time, but you'll be severely punished if you repeat this!" _Severely punished? _

She didn't like the sound of that. Sonny flinched when she got yelled at, and meekly made her way out of his office—But only after taking a discreet glance at the man of her dreams, who stood beside the principal's desk and wore a pouty face—which was extremely irresistible.

The blonde lad felt some sympathy towards the young girl, also flinching when he heard the old man scold her. _Do I have to be hard on my students, too? _He asked inwardly, frowning when he thought how obvious the answer was. _Boy, I didn't realize how strict this school was. _He shook his head lightly, before continuing to inform Mr. Condor details about applying to the teacher's job.

But one thing he started to look forward only a minute ago was getting to know _that girl… That girl..._ That girl was certainly something… Something that he didn't seem to stop thinking about, did he? No, no he couldn't. _That girl…_

* * *

_So… did my writing reach your standards? I sure hope it did. I would really like to know if this is good or not… I'm literally begging you for criticism! LOL! But seriously, I don't have much experience as a writer, and adding to that, this is my first ever story, so tell me how I can improve this._

_Oh, and I need a lot of motivation! I'm not trying to come off as arrogant or anything, but I will only post the next chapter after I get twelve reviews. Sorry, but I really need to know if anyone's reading this. Chao!_

***12 REVIEWS = UPDATE***

**SNEAK PEAK TO THE NEXT CHAPTER!**

His face held forward in a steady gaze, and had an air of authority that was palpable… '_He was just so perfect!'_ And then her gaze fell at his lips… '_Oh, those lips!'_ Those peachy, soft lips which just screamed 'kiss me!' Resting her head on her palm, she watched how his lips moved when he talked and she only focused on how his upper lip was slightly fuller than the lower… how his lips formed a firm line when he concentrated on teaching the complex numbers… how sexy his mouth looked when it formed out her name… _Wait, what?!_

_'Did he just call out my name?' _She got alarmed from what she just read on his lips, and started looking around the room just because. The stares and giggles she received didn't help her nerves at all.

"Yes, Miss Munroe, I called _you. _Would you mind solving this equation on the board? It won't be much of a problem if you were paying attention," Mr. Cooper's smirk kept growing as he watched her fidget in her seat, searching for a way out. There was some satisfaction that came to him when he teased her… it just amused him in some sort of way.

**TO BE CONTINUED. . .**


	2. Author's Note: Sorry

Um. Hi.

Well, firstly I am, in fact, going to apologize for the very, very late appearance I have made. It's been a year, right? So, well, sorry for that. But, unlike most authors, this wasn't just a break because I had 'writer's block' or some shit like that. This fucking story almost got me suspended from school. And before you ask, I am aware that it isn't normal for school's to just suspend students for writing inappropriate stories, but we're talking about a school that has suspended students who have been found self-harming themselves, and bullies, as well as students who have been caught speaking foul language. I think I should probably mention that I had been finishing the eighth grade and being 13 years old; they didn't think I should be writing that.

But before they could suspend me (which they said they were thinking about it and hadn't really decided it yet) I've begged my parents to let me transfer schools. I felt a bit guilty about all this. But now I'm back. And it's been a year. And I've read over the first chapter and I've slapped myself. So, I think it's safe to say I'm going to be a working on a re-write of it because I frankly think 2012-me was very stupid. So all I have left to say now is to watch out for a longer and much better first chapter. It's coming very soon, but not as soon as you think. Haha, sorry, guys! Still trying to fit in, you know.

Love you all,

Xx Some girl

P.S: Do I replace the first chapter with the re-write or should I just separately add it in as a third chapter and name it, "Chapter 1 Re-write: Attractions"? This is a serious question.


End file.
